Attached  A Harry Potter Love Story
by QuietCloudlessSky
Summary: This is my Harry Potter Fanfiction. Please let me know what you think.
1. A Harry Potter Love Story Chapter One

'_Beautiful.'_

That was all I could think as I entered the castle.

Sure, I'd read about Hogwart's cavernous halls, high ceilings, and beautiful tapestries, but seeing it all in person was another thing.

No-one was there to greet me as I walked quickly down a hallway, not really knowing where I was going.

'_What did you expect? A welcoming committee?' _I thought to myself.

No, of course not. It was way past midnight.

I had missed the first train to Hogwarts, and had had to wait hours to board another one.

'_My luck.'_

Luckily, my Grandmother had called the Headmaster and explained the problem. He had sent someone to escort me from the train all the way up to the castle's big oak doors, which had been unlocked for me. I was sure that they'd locked behind me as soon as I walked in. Hogwarts was known to be one of the safest places in the world. However, since my 'escort' did not follow me in, I was left to guess which way the Gryffindor Dormitories were.

I had read how first-years were sorted into a specific 'house' by the Sorting Hat. But no Sorting Hat for me, since I was starting in my fifth year. I was told I would be in Gryffindor by the Headmaster, which I guessed suited me. It was the house my Grandmother had been sorted into when she attended Hogwarts, I had learned. She was proud.

Now, if only I knew how to get there.

But at least I was here. I deserved to be here. I had worked hard for six months, studying, reading textbooks like crazy…I had even gotten permission from the Headmaster and the Ministry of Magic to practice magic (with my Grandmother's help). I had learned in six months what took most kids five years to learn. But it had been worth it. I was going to be placed into the fifth year. I was going to get to study and learn magic with kids my age.

Yes, I deserved this. Especially after what had happened to make me move in with my Grandmother, causing me to find out that she was a Witch, entitling me to get my Hogwart's letter of enrollment four years late.

I shuddered. No. I did not want to think about this. Not tonight.

Just as I rounded the corner, I ran smack into someone else, hitting the ground hard. Since my suitcase was half un-zipped, (_'My luck.'_) my clothes went everywhere.

"Woah, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" I heard someone say.

I sat up, rubbing my forehead, just as a boy with messy black hair and shocking green eyes bent down to help me up.


	2. A Harry Potter Love Story Chapter Two

"I'm sorry," the boy said again, as he held out his hand.

"No, it's fine, I wasn't paying attention," I assured him, as I took his hand and let him pull me to my feet.

I hurriedly bent down to to pick up my scattered clothes as he bent down to help.

Soon, all of my clothes were stuffed back into my now completely-zipped suitcase.

"Thank you," I said.

"No problem," he replied. "I'm Harry, by the way. Harry Potter. I…I don't recognize you. Are you new to Hogwarts?" he asked.

'_Harry? Harry Potter? __THE__ Harry Potter?' _my mind screamed. Of course I knew who this was. With all my studying, his name had come up more than once in my textbooks. He was quite a celebrity in the wizarding world. He was 'The Boy Who Lived.'

"Nice to meet you. Yes, I am. It's a long story, but I'll be going into my fifth year here...I'm afraid I don't know my way around quite yet. Do you have any idea where the Gryffindor Dormitories are?" I asked.

"Yeah, I was heading there myself. So you're in Gryffindor?" he asked, sounding confused.

"I am. I wasn't sorted or anything, but, well, like I said before, it's a long story."

"I am too. Any particular reason you're roaming the halls of Hogwarts this late, not knowing where you're going?" he asked, smiling.

"I missed the train here." I said, grimacing. _'How pathetic I sound.' _I thought to myself. "What's your excuse for wandering around aimlessly?"

"I couldn't sleep." he mumbled, and I had a feeling I had touched a nerve.  
>Suddenly, we were at a tapestry of a large woman. Harry muttered something indistinguishable, but a second later, the painting swung forward to reveal a hole. Harry climbed through first, then helped me with my suitcase and luggage.<p>

He offered his hand to help me through the 'door.' I hesitantly took it, climbed through and looked around. We were now standing in a cozy, warm looking room. There were many comfortable looking chairs near a roaring fireplace.  
>"This is Gryffindor's common room." he informed me.<p>

I smiled. I felt safe here. My smile faded quickly, as I remembered the circumstances which had brought me to be here in the first place.

Harry led me to a staircase, then stopped.

"I can't go any further. The stairs lead to the girl's dormitories." He said, almost apologetically.

"Thank you." I said, gratefully. "If you hadn't have shown up, I would have been wandering around out there until morning, probably."

He smiled. "You're welcome. Goodnight."

"Night." I said.

I turned to start up the staircase, but a hand on my arm stopped me.

"Wait, I don't even know your name." he said, laughing.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Lily." I said.

His smile disappeared. His green eyes looked sad.

"I've upset you." I said quickly.

"No, it's just…that was my mother's name." he said quietly.


	3. A Harry Potter Love Story Chapter Three

At first, I didn't catch anything. Why would my having the same name as his mother sadden him?

Then, suddenly, it hit me.

It bothered him because his mother had been killed the same night that Voldemort had given Harry that horrible lightning-bolt-shaped scar on his forehead, which was now clearly visible to me, even in the dim lighting.

'Stupid, stupid. How could you have been so stupid?' I mentally scolded myself.

Of course, the textbooks that had informed me of his parent's deaths had never mentioned their names. How was I supposed to know? Yet, I felt horrible all the same.

"I...I'm sorry." I said softly. "I didn't mean to bring back any painful memories for you."

"It's not like you could help it, that's your name. I would have figured it out sooner or later." he said back, his voice tight. "I just, don't talk about them much anymore,and it kind of came as a surprise."

All I could do was stand there, not really knowing what to say.

"I'd better get going." he said suddenly. "You need sleep, your classes start tomorrow."

"Right. Goodnight." I said quickly.

I gathered up my things again and started up the staircase that led to the girl's dormitories.

I snuck in quietly, managed to find an empty bed, and crawl into it without waking any of the other girls up. At least, I hoped so.

'Great.' I thought to myself. 'I've managed to miss my train, get lost in this huge castle, and my name reminds the one person who's been nice to me, of his dead mother. What else could go wrong?'

But then I remembered that nothing else could possibly go wrong, and that was partly the reason I was here in the first place.

I closed my eyes and tried not to think about the events, or event, that had led up to my finding out that my Grandmother was a Witch, which had resulted in my finding out about Hogwarts.

But the memories flooded my mind all the same, and I could not control the tears that refused to be held back.


	4. A Harry Potter Love Story Chapter Four

I awoke to sunlight streaming in through the Dormitory windows.

I pulled back the curtains surrounding the bed, andsleepily looked around, wondering where all of the other sleeping girls I had snuck past last night were. I glanced at my watch, and quickly jumped out of bed.

I was already extremely late for my classes that day!

As I hurriedly got dressed, and gathered the bag I carried all of my school supplies in, I felt like crying. It was my own fault.

Stupid me hadn't set an alarm for the night before, and of course, I couldn't expect any of the girls in the Dormitory to wake me up on time.

_'They don't even know me! They were all probably shocked to wake upto acompletely unfamililar person sleeping in the same room as they were!'_ I thought to myself.

After gathering my things, I rushed through the Girls Dormitories and the Gryffindor Common Room, glancing at my schedule that had been sent with my Hogwarts Acceptance letter, trying to figure out which class I would be in at this time of day.

According to my schedule, I was due to be in Potions, taught by a 'Professor Snape'.

I was already fifteen minutes late, so I bolted down the hallways, looking for someone who would know where I could find the classroom.

I came across a stern-looking boy who wore a golden badge engraved with the letter 'P' pinned on the front of his robes.

"Will you please tell me where Professor Snape's Potions Class is located?" I asked breathlessly.

The boy gave me a rather irritated look. "His classroom is located in the Dungeons. Why are you roaming the hallways when you're supposed to be in class?" he asked sternly.

"It's a long story. This is my first day here at Hogwarts. I was transferred here last night. I accidentally overslept this morning, I don't know my way around yet, please help me." I said all in one breath, feeling tears well up in my eyes once again.

His eyes widened. "You transferred here last night, you say?" his tone now completely soft. "You're Lily Kendrick, aren't you?"

Surprised, and a little freaked out that this complete stranger knew my name, I suspiciously answered, "Yes...How do you know who I am?"

"Professor Dumbledore informed me of your late arrival. Please accept my apologies for being so rude earlier. I'm a Prefect, I usually do help in situations like these. I'll escort you to the Dungeons."

With that, I cautiously let him lead me down a few corriders, where we then came upon what I supposed was the entrance to the Dungeons. As we descended the stairs, the temperature dropped increasingly. When we finally reached the bottom, I found it to be freezing. After walking a short way, we came upon a wooden door.

"This is Professor Snape's classroom, where he teaches Potions. If you need any more help finding your way through Howarts, please, don't hesitate to find me." the 'Prefect' said quietly.

As he walked away, I couldn't help but notice the pity in his eyes.

Why had Dumbledore taken it upon himself to tell his Staff about me? And why had the Prefect looked at me with sadness in his eyes, almost like...he felt sorry for me?

Surely, Dumbledore didn't...No, he wouldn't tell anyone why I had arrived at Hogwarts so late in my life.

_  
><em>_'It's not anybody else's business._' I thought angrily to myself.

Then I took a deep breath, opened the wooden door, and walked into my first official class at Hogwarts school.


	5. A Harry Potter Love Story Chapter Five

As I stepped into the classroom, all heads turned to face me. Many of them looked shocked, like they weren't used to anyone ever interrupting their Potions class.

And probably, they weren't. The professor who stood at the front of the classroom didn't look like the type to enjoy students being late for his class.

He wore long, greasy, black hair, and had a crooked nose. His eyes were dark and piercing, and right at that moment, fixing me with a stern gaze. 

His glare stopped me in my tracks. I opened my mouth to explain myself, but he cut me off.

"You're late." he said hatefully. "I will not tolerate students being late to my class."

"I.." I managed pathetically.

I had assumed that if Professor Dumbledore had talked to the boy standing outside in the corrider about me, then surely he would've have informed his Potions instructor as well.

Maybe Headmaster Dumbledore had talked to Professor Snape.

Maybe he just didn't care.

"Sit." he said coldly.

I took a seat near the back of the classroom. I vaguely noticed that Harry was sitting a few rows up from me, but I didn't dwell on it. I was too nervous to really pay attention to anything other than Professor Snape's voice.

I could already tell that my first day at Hogwarts was going to be very stressful.


	6. A Harry Potter Love Story Chapter Six

Surprisingly, I made it through the rest of my classes that day. I had just left the Transfiguration classroom, and started down the the corrider, when I heard someone call out my name from behind me.

"Lily! Wait up!"

"Hi Harry." I smiled wanly. I was so exhausted.I turned around to see Harry walking rapidly towards me.

"Hey." He smiled and started walking with me. "How was your first day of classes?"

"Stressful." I replied truthfully.

He nodded understandingly. "I remember my first day here like it was just yesterday. I was so nervous. But, you'll get used to it, just like I did." His expression turned dark. "Snape, on the other hand, I never got used to. He shouldn't have been so hard on you this morning."

"I think I made a pretty good first impression on him, huh?" I smiled.

Harry laughed. Suddenly, he stopped walking and turned to face me. He became very serious. "Yeah, I think you did." He said quietly. I got the feeling that we weren't talking about Professor Snape's first impression of me anymore. We were talking about Harry's.

I looked away quickly. "I..I better get going." I stammered.

"Aren't you going to eat? I think it's almost dinnertime." he asked me, frowning. "You look pale." he added.

"I'm not really that hungry.." I lied. Truth was, I was starving. I hadn't eaten all day, I'd been a nervous wreck. But now all I wanted to do was crawl into bed and sleep. I could wait until the morning to eat.

"Are you not feeling well? Are you sick?" His tone became concerned.

"No, I'm not sick." I said. "I'm just exhausted and I need sleep.I'm fine. Really." I tried to reassure him. But now that he mentioned it, I didn't feel fine. I felt weak. If I could just get up to the Dormitory and sleep..

"Well, if you're sure then. Get some rest. You'll feel better tomorrow."

"Yeah, I'm sure I will. I'll talk to you tomorrow." I tried to smile.

"Yeah, tomorrow. Feel better, okay?"

I turned around and started to walk away, but I felt so lightheaded all of a sudden. _'Why am I so dizzy?_'

Everything was spinning.

I took another step.

"Lily? Are you alright?" I heard Harry say. He sounded so far away.

_'Everything is so bright.'_I thought absently.

"Lily!" Harry said again. He sounded worried and panicked..and so distant.

I was falling.  
>Then everything was black.<p> 


	7. A Harry Potter Love Story Chapter Seven

I opened my eyes slowly. A pair of green eyes were gazing down at me.

"Lily?" Harry asked softly. "Are you awake?" He was bent over me, touching my arm lightly.

_'Where am I?'_I thought dazedly.

"Harry? What happened?" I tried to sit up, and gasped.

My head pounded.I felt nauseous with the pain of it.I closed my eyes and touched my forehead.  
>"My..head." I gasped.<p>

"The potion must have worn off.." he muttered under his breath. "You..you fainted, Lily." he tried to explain.

I tried to focus on what he was saying and not on the throbbing in my head.

I looked around. I was in what appeared to be a hospital ward. I lay in one of many single beds that filled the dimly lit room. I glanced out one of the windows. It was pitch-black outside! How long had I been out?

"I...did?" And then I remembered. The odd sensation of everything being too bright, and not being able to hear correctly. "I've..never fainted before. How long was I asleep?"

"A good while. Madame Promfrey gave you a sleeping potion. She said rest is the best medicine for stress."  
>"Who's Madame Promfrey?"<p>

Harry started to answer me, but was interrupted by an older woman with gray hair bustling into the room.

Her eyes widened when she saw me sitting up in bed. "You're awake!" She hurried over to stand beside my bed. "Here, drink up." She handed me a cup full of strange-looking liquid.  
>"What is it?" I asked cautiously.<p>

"Just drink, it will help your headache."  
>I raised the glass to my lips hesitantly, and started coughing before I'd even swallowed the first sip. It was bitter and burned the back of my throat.<p>

"Drink. You'll feel better." Then the woman turned her stern gaze towards Harry. "Mr. Potter, you should not be here this late..You may visit tommorrow. "  
>"But Madame Promfrey.." Harry protested.<br>"No buts, Mr. Potter. Out." she repeated sternly.  
>"I'll see you in the morning, Lily." He looked at me apologetically, then got up and left the room.<br>Madame Promfrey's eyes became sympathetic as she turned to face me. "The Headmaster has excused you from your classes for a few days, dear. He understands that this..transition..might be a little difficult for you at first..How are you feeling?"  
>Sure enough, my headache was almost nonexistant now. "I feel..okay." I replied.<p>

"Good. Stress and an empty stomach don't mix well, as you've learned. No more skipping meals, dear. It's not healthy. Here, drink this." She handed me another glass of liquid. "It'll give you a good night's rest." She spoke briskly.

I braced myself as I began to drink, but it wasn't bitter like I'd imagined. It tasted sweet, and made me feel comfortably warm from the inside out.

Madame Promfrey bid me goodnight and quickly left the hospital ward.

_'Madame Promfrey must take care of the ill patients here.'_I thought absently before sleep overcame me once again.


	8. A Harry Potter Love Story Chapter Eight

The next day, I felt like myself again. After much insisting on my part to Madame Promfrey that I felt fine, she released me from the hospital ward, just in time for breakfast.

I headed towards the Great Hall. My Grandmother had told me that was where The Sorting Ceremony took place, where the meals were served, and where the owls delivered mail from home.

I smiled when I came upon Harry walking out of the Great Hall. "Harry!"

He looked up at the sound of his name.

"Lily.." he said, sounding relieved. "I was just getting ready to come check on you. You're feeling better?"  
>"Much better." I answered.<p>

"Good. Have you eaten yet?"  
>"No, not yet. I was just getting ready to."<p>

"I'll come with you then. Ron and Hermione are still eating anyways."  
>I looked at him quizzically. "Who?"<br>"My friends. They're in Gryffindor as well. I'll introduce you."  
>We entered the Great Hall and walked quickly to the Gryffindor House tinkly sound of silverware and plates being used filled the enormous room.<p>

As we walked, I realized that faces were turning to stare at me. Many students started whispering as we walked by. With horror, I remembered the many other students in the corrider yesterday that must have witnessed me fainting. _'How humiliating..'_I thought to myself. _'They must be expecting me to fall over again any second.'_

After what seemed like an eternity, we reached the Gryffindor table, and came upon two people bickering across the table from each other.

"Honestly Ron, you eat like you've been starving for a week straight." said a pretty girl with wavy brown hair disgustedly. There was an open book laying on the table in front of her.

"Well, at least I don't read while every other normal person here is having breakfast!" a red-haired boy retorted, with his mouth half full of food.

"Are you implying that I'm not normal?" said the girl heatedly, slamming her book shut.

"Guys!" Harry said loudly enough to be heard over the increasing volume of their voices.

The two teenagers looked up startledly, like they hadn't realized anyone else was there to hear their arguing.

"Harry, hi!" the girl said, smiling.

"I leave you guys alone for two seconds, and you're already jumping down each other's throats." Harry said playfully, shaking his head and sitting down at the table. "This is Lily." "Lily, this is Ron and Hermione."  
>Ron merely glanced at me and gave me a mumbled 'hello' before he continued shoveling food into his mouth.<p>

Hermione rolled her eyes and reached across the table to shake my hand. "Excuse him. I would say he's not normally like this, but I would be lying."

I smiled at her. "Nice to meet you."  
>"So you're feeling better? Harry told us of the..uh..mishap you had yesterday." She frowned.<p>

"Yes, I'm feeling much better. What a great first day, huh?" I laughed.

She smiled understandingly. "Classes can be stressful, especially when exams roll around."  
>"Bloody Hell, Hermione, don't scare the girl with exams already! She just sat down!" Ron said. It seemed as if he'd finally finished eating and could now actually talk.<p>

"I was just informing her.." Hermione started again loudly.

"Guys!" Harry said, speaking over top of her. "Can we not argue for once, please?"  
>Hermione stood up and picked up her book and duffel bag. "I have to go to the library before Transfiguration anways." she said airily. "Nice meeting you, Lily." She walked off quickly.<p>

Ron glared at her as she left.

Harry sighed, then smiled at me apologetically. "I would say they're not normally like this, but, I would be lying."

I laughed, pulling a nearby plate of food towards me and started eating.


	9. A Harry Potter Love Story Chapter Nine

"Expelliarmus!" I wore a satisfied smile as the fellow fifth-year I was dueling with fell backwards. I caught his wand with my free hand, which had gone soaring towards me.

Neville Longbottom got to his feet and dusted himself off. "You've not even practiced casting spells for a full year yet, and you're already better than me!" he said laughingly.  
>I glanced around the Room of Requirement. We had been having our Dueling Club meetings there for the past few weeks. Harry had suggested the idea when people started complaining that they wanted to more about Defense Against the Dark Arts than what we were being taught in class. We suspected that Dumbledore knew something was going on, but hadn't confronted us with it. Yet.<p>

But as far as we knew, no-one else that wasn't part of the Dueling Club knew about our secret meetings twice a week in the Room of Requirement..and we wanted to keep it that way. We all knew that if Professor Snape ever found our about our meetings, there would be trouble, and alot of it.

I looked forward to our meetings. It gave me the opportunity to learn new spells, not to mention spend time with Harry.

I was surprised at how well I fit in with his group of friends. I had actually become close to some of them in the short three months I'd been at Hogwarts.

"Move over Neville, I'll take her." boasted a confident George Weasley, Ron's older brother. Neville obediently moved away to give us space.  
>"Okay, on 'three', begin casting." said Neville. He looked at me nervously. "One.."<br>"Stupefy!" George yelled on two.

"Protego!" I casted a micro-second after, reflecting his own spell back at him. George fell backwards. My heart raced as it did every time I cast a spell.

Harry a few other students had gathered around and were watching.

George slowly rose to his feet, shaking his head. "Unbelievable." he muttered under his breath.

Harry looked at me proudly. "She's something, isn't she George?"My face lit up as I smiled brightly at him.

"She's something, alright." George replied crossly, then gave me a tiny smile to show that he was only joking.

"My turn." said Fred, George's twin, as he pushed George out of the way. "Neville, fetch the Boggart."  
>We had borrowed..or, stolen...whichever you prefer, a Boggart from the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom to practice with. I had only practiced with it a few times, and honestly, didn't care for it too much, but it was good to know how to defeat them in case we ever had to.<p>

Neville carried the oversized chest the Boggart was being held in over to where Fred and I stood.

"You ready?" He asked me, his hand on the latch.I nodded, sure I could handle it. He opened the chest, and the Boggart came flying out. At first, it was just a hooded figure, then changed into my worst nightmare..


	10. A Harry Potter Love Story Chapter Ten

_**From Harry's Point of View.**_

One minute, I was confidently bragging on Lily's ability to handle Boggarts, and how she would take this one down with ease.

The next, Voldemort was in the room with us and pointing his wand directly at her with his long, spidery fingers.

Then there was panic.  
>Sheer panic.<p>

Some were screaming and running in different directions, trying to escape as quickly as possible.

"It's him!"  
>"He's gotten into the castle, and disguised himself as a Boggart!"<p>

Others were trying to calm them down, explain to them that it wasn't actually Lord Voldemort, just a Boggart transformed as him, though they were frightened as well.

The rest of the students were trying to back away as quickly as possible and tripping over others in their effort.

Lily stood, frozen, looking up into the eyes of Voldemort, that more resembled red slits.

The pale Boggart Voldemort hissed at her. "I will kill you.." he whispered. "Just like I killed them." he said menacingly in his high-pitched voice.

Her eyes were wide, her lips slightly parted, almost as if she was about to say something.

Her expression did not show horror, or even fright, only..recognition.

Then the moment was shattered, and she was on her knees shrieking as if she had been hit with the Crucius curse.

I quickly pointed my wand at the Boggart, and shouted "Riddikulus!" It changed back into it's original cloaked form and fell back into the chest.

Lily lay on the floor sobbing uncontrollably.

Seeing that 'Voldemort' had disappeared, the students slowly gathered around her.

"Did he kill her?"  
>"Did you hear what he said to her?"<br>"He used the Cruciatus curse on her, I swear!"

I pushed my way through the small crowd that had formed, and knelt down beside her.

I looked up to find Ron and Hermione standing near me.  
>"Ron, Hermione, get everybody out of here and into their Dormitories. Now." I ordered.<p>

They both nodded and started herding people out the door. It didn't take much effort, considering everyone was ready to get out of there.

I put put my arms around Lily. "Shh, it's okay, now. He's gone. It was just an illusion. He won't hurt you."

Seeing that my words weren't helping, I gently picked her up. "Let's get you out of here."  
>I carried her out of the Room of Requirement upstairs to the Gryffindor Common Room, which was mercifully empty.<p>

By then, her sobs had subsided somewhat. I sat down with her in front of the lit fireplace, and just held her.

A few minutes later, she pulled away, wiped the tears off her face, and blankly stared into the fire, completely silent.

Then she turned to me, her gray-blue eyes staring into mine.

"Looks like we have something in common, Harry." she whispered sadly. "Something I didn't want to tell you."  
>She looked back towards the fire. I looked at her questioningly, and waited for her to explain.<p>

"Voldemort murdered my parents too."


	11. A Harry Potter Love Story Chapter Eleven

_**Harry's Point of View.**_

"Lily..what did you say?" I asked, uncomprehending.

"He killed my parents." she repeated without a trace of sympathy in her tone.

I opened my mouth to say something, but she cut me off.

"Don't you dare feel sorry for them, Harry. They served him. They killed whoever Voldemort deemed useless or bothersome. They were murderers, no better than the Dark Lord himself." she finished, whispering. Her eyes filled with tears.

"Wait..so you're parents were..Death Eaters?" I asked incredulously.

"Useful ones, at that. One night, they didn't carry out the Dark Lord's orders as he'd demanded, and he became angry. So he killed them." she said bitterly.

"I've lived with my Grandmother for as long as I can remember, so I never knew about them or what they did until after they were gone. When they died, my Grandmother decided to finally tell me that I was a witch, by blood. I was furious with her for keeping that from me..for hiding my acceptance letters, for allowing me to waste four years of valuable time that should've been spent at Hogwarts learning magic. After he killed them, she was more than willing to enroll me here, because of how safe it is. I think she's afraid he'll come after me next..And even though it's stupid, I am too." she whispered fearfully. Tears streamed freely down her cheeks now. I gently reached up and wiped them away with the back of my hand.

"No. He can't. It's impossible. Hogwarts is safe. Dumbledore makes sure of it. Voldemort's been after me my whole life, but while I'm in the castle, he can't touch me." I tried to reassure her.

"It doesn't matter if I'm here or not. I still don't feel safe.." She said softly. She looked down at her shaking hands, then folded them in her lap.

I took her hands. "Look at me, Lily. Nobody is going to hurt you. I won't let them. I promise."  
>She nodded. I could tell she wanted to believe me..but couldn't.<p>

Then she leaned forward and rested her head on my shoulder. I put my arms around her.

"No one will hurt you, I promise." I repeated. And I meant it.


	12. A Harry Potter Love Story Chapter Twelve

_**Lily's Point of View.**_

I couldn't focus in my classes the next day. My stomach was in knots during our Charms class, and I couldn't stop thinking about mine and Harry's conversation the night before. I was so uneasy.

"I can't master that spell!" Harry said, frustrated, as we made our way to the Greenhouses for Herbology.

I nodded distractedly, not really listening to what he was saying

We both blinked at the bright sunlight as we walked outside and down the castle steps.

He looked at me questioningly. "What's wrong? Something's bothering you."  
>"I..I'm just feeling a little uneasy today. It's nothing. I.."<br>"Mr. Potter!"

Harry and I turned around at the sound of his name.

Professor McGonagall stood a few yards away.

"Mr. Potter, Headmaster Dumbledore would like to speak with you." she said. Her face was creased with worry.

He glanced at me. "I'll catch up to you later."  
>I watched him walk back up to the castle with Professor McGonagall before slowly making my way to Greenhouse One, the unsettled feeling in my stomach increasing.<p>

I had a bad feeling about Dumbledore's urgent request to speak with Harry. A very bad feeling.


End file.
